Machining units of the generic type, which are known from the prior art, usually comprise a head carrier that is attachable to the machine tool and a swivel head that is provided at the head carrier in swiveling fashion and has a spindle. The cables required for the swivel head and the spindle, such as energy supply cables or control cables, are here guided from the head carrier to the swivel head via the most diverse cable runs.
DE 100 20 806 A1 discloses a device for guiding cables between two parts of in particular machine tools, said parts being movable relative to one another and said device containing a plurality of support elements for the cables that are hingedly connected to one another. A guiding device which is also suitable to guide cables between parts that are transversely movable relative to one another, is characterized in that each of the two ends of the device is provided with a hinge joint for assembly to the parts movable relative to one another.
DE 102 51257 A1 shows a machining unit for a program-controlled milling and drilling machine having a head carrier which is movable in a plurality of co-ordinate axes and which contains a rotation axis pointing to the front bottom by 45°. A flexible pipe is connected in swiveling fashion to a box-shaped rear part of the spindle head by means of an adapter, the upper end of which is connected to the central part of the head carrier 1 via an elbow fitting that is able to rotate.
An object of the present invention is to develop a machining unit of the generic type in such a way that it has a simplified design structure. A further object is to optimize the cable run between two machining unit parts that are movable relative to one another.